Ecos del mar profundo
by Thoror
Summary: Continuación del fic Dulgofa. Deep Sea Dolphin y sus siervos tratan de matar a Zellas y a Xelloss, algo que no será fácil, ya que el sacerdote cuenta con un arma nueva ¿Qué acabara pasando? Reviews, por favor.


ECOS DEL MAR PROFUNDO

"_Hay delfines muy peligrosos en el mar"_

Frase atribuida a Luna Inverse

Xelloss buceaba hacia el palacio, en dirección a un minarete que sobresalía entre las rocas. Varios Mazoku menores con forma de pez se encontraron con él y le dirigieron una hosca mirada, pues sabían que el sacerdote no tramaba nada bueno.

Bajo los pies del demonio se encontraba la ciudad de Miwhun, que antaño se erigía en un pequeño islote que fue devorado por las olas del Delfín para que sirviera de hogar a sus servidores. El palacio era lo único que había sido construido por mazokus. Las paredes del edificio estaban hechas de nácar y había varias repisas con hermosas estatuas de mazokus y delfines. La más majestuosa, en el centro de la fachada, era la de una hermosa doncella morena con un lujoso vestido azul. A su lado se encontraban un apuesto guerrero pelirrojo con un gigantesco espadón y una poco agraciada sacerdotisa de cabello color azul marino que elevaba una plegaria dirigida a la muchacha de pelo negro. Había algo extraño en los ojos de las figuras, algo que parecía revelar su auténtica naturaleza.

Xelloss sonrió; siempre le habían gustado esas cosas al Delfín. Su señora Zellas no era tan sofisticada; se conformaba con vivir en una jungla, al lado de una cienaga, sin ningún templo dedicado a ella.

El palacio estaba vigilado por dos demonios pez apostados en la puerta. Al ver al sacerdote le dejaron pasar, conscientes de que este les mataría si no lo hacían. El interior del edificio era un intricado laberinto cuyas paredes y columnas tachonadas de perlas estaban pintadas de azul claro. Sin embargo, Xelloss conocía el camino. El demonio se sentía más a gusto dentro, puesto que el palacio estaba rodeado por una gigantesca burbuja invisible, que estaba ahí para que los invitados del Delfín estuvieran comodos y pudieran hablar con él. Al fin, Xelloss llegó a la sala del trono, cuya puerta estaba sin vigilancia. Ahí se encontraba el Delfín, en su forma humana. Delante suyo, en el centro de la sala, se encontraba una refulgente perla blanca sobre un alto pedestal del mismo color que reflejaba el rostro de la doncella.

-¿Has venido a matarme, sacerdote? Sabía que no era conveniente revelar el paradero de mi ciudad a Zellas. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: "¿ Es justo, no? Tu ya sabes que mi residencia es Wolf Pack Island ¿Por qué no iba a conocer yo la tuya?"

Me engatuso con palabras que prometían in pacto de amistad, una alianza que derrotaría a los responsables de la destrucción de Gaav y Fibrizo y de la "muerte" de Grausherra y que conseguiría gobernar el mundo. Repito la pregunta, demonio ¿Has venido para matarme?

-No, no he venido para matarte. Tu destino será peor que la muerte.

Xelloss desenvainó una espada en la que no había reparado el Delfín. Estrías de energía oscura recorrían la superficie de la hoja, y un aullido espectral resonó en la sala en cuanto el sacerdote la esgrimió.

La empuñadura de la espada era negra como el azabache y dos puntos rojos parecidos a diminutos runíes se encontraban en ella.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es Dulgofa, la espada de Sherra!

-Ahora es la espada de Xelloss-dijo el sonriente demonio y la espada protestó, frustrada e impotente.

El sacerdote se dirigió al centro de la sala y, para sorpesa del Delfín, golpeó con fuerza la perla. El objeto y su pedestal cayeron al suelo, partidos en dos.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que la Perla de las Mareas era el centro de mi poder?

-Digamos que en tu palacio hay mas ojos de los que pensabas desde tu charla con la Señora de las Bestias.

El Delfín aulló enloquecido.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi poder, me has quitado mi poder! ¡El que tantos años me costó reunir! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, demonio! ¡Mátame! ¡No me dejes así! ¡¡Mátame!!

Xelloss paladeó el sufrimiento del demonio. Gracias a sus espias el Mazoku sabía que el Delfín había depositado la mayor parte de su poder en el interior de la llamada Perla de las Mareas para impedir que se lo drenaran y poder usarlo si le "mataban" para volver a la dimensión material rápidamente. Asó mismo, era el soporte de hechizos como la burbuja de aire que rodeaba el palacio o la parte de la barrera correspondiente al Delfín.

-¡Maldito seas!-gritó el Delfín- ¡Juro que tú y tu señora pagaréis pr esto!

Xelloss lanzó una bola de fuego a la columna principal del edificio y otra al techo. Las dos estallaron al mismo tiempo, justo en el momento en el que la burbuja de aire se rompía. Lo último que vieron los guardias de la entrada fue un gran montón de enormes fragmentos de nácar dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Continuará...


End file.
